In Two Days
by Jibbless
Summary: "YOU HAVE BEEN ADULTEROUS TO YOUR BETROTHED! IT'S YOUR AND THAT PINK HEADED GIRL'S FAULT!" ... "In two days.." Time was running out. SECOND PART (Prequel for 3rd part?) TO MISCONCEIVED!


**O_O WOAH-HO-HOH! WOW! Thank you, everyone!**

**I'm rather pro at procrastinating, and I have the habit of making excuses by blaming the essays and tests and current class change, new timetables and shit (**sorry, I do swear a lot for my age**). So, my bad.**

**I decided not to do the same writing technique as before because, I don't want this chapter to feel the same atmosphere as before. I'm not very good at describing it so yeah, lol.**

**This is the reason as to why it is not with the same story.**

Honestly, I simply cannot be bothered doing the same atmosphere and feel as the previous chapter. So, deal with it.

My terrible internet has also made me really pissy. Deal with it. I LIKE TO WATCH YOUTUBE VIDEOS, OKAY?! IT MAKES ME GODDAMN PISSED OFF WHEN IT STARTS TO BUFFER AND ASHIFHDFITGSDNF/ OH AND WHEN AN ERROR OCCURS. WHAT THE FUCK. GAH.

**IWANTTOPUNCHMYCOMPUTERSCREEN. I FUCKING HATE YOU.**

I will start using their names on this chapter now, because everyone knew who **she**,_ she_, & he was anyway (as well as the technique change) xD

I'm sleep deprived. Deal with that, also.

Hopefully, you enjoy this story as much as I didn't. Deal with it.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"No.. Scratch that.. I don't love you, Sakura."_

* * *

"What's '_wrong_'?" Karin asks, stepping inside the doorway with the shape of an arch.

Currently, they were at a party of a friend of someone's.. How the heck would she know who it was?

She had been desperately looking for her betrothed; only to find him in the kitchen with his no-good-of-a-best-friend, sitting on a dark red sofa. She overheard a part of what they were talking about but it was still a mystery to herself.

_"I don't care." _She overheard Sasuke saying, rather coldly.

_"But.. Sasuke, it's still wrong! No matter how.. how.. RIGHT IT FEELS!.. Dattebayo..!" _Naruto said.

There was a shift and the color of cobalt and the darkest of all colors set their sight on her.

"What's '_wrong_'?" Karin repeats.

Naruto kept quiet, while the person beside him rolled his eyes and sighed at the red haired girl.

"Hn."

"SASUKE-KUN! Don't 'hn' me!" Karin scolded.

Sasuke glared at her, the iris of his eyes swirling from black to blood red, going back to black, then swirling with the red tint again.

Karin stepped back with a hint of fear. She relaxed herself and shook the fright out of herself. She stepped back forward, placing both hands on her hips and then leaning on on leg, feeling dominant.

"I will not ask again, Sasuke-kun. What do you mean by '_it's_ _wrong'_?" She stuck her nose up at Naruto.

"None of your business." Sasuke leaned back and relaxed on the sofa, resting his arms on the back, top part of the couch.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who glared at him. He looked back at Karin, feeling queasy.

"We- Well me and Sasuke-" He turned his eyes on his best friend and bellowed the well known nickname "-**TEME**!" Naruto cleared his throat and turned his gaze back at Karin, " Me and Sasuke-**TEME** here were just talking about a game.. E- err.. Sasuke-teme was going to cheat himself out of it.. But- I- E- erm- Told him tha- that it was wrong- Du- DUH! Da-Dattebayo..!"

Karin gave the blond a dirty look, "And what kind of game are you talking about?"

She was beginning to grow suspicious.

Both men knew this.

Naruto slapped his hands forward, shoulders rising. "WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-" Naruto was interrupted-

"Gambling of course." Sasuke interjected casually.

Karin moved her eyes back and front, from Sasuke to Naruto, then back to Sasuke.

"Gambling?! WHY ARE YOU GAMBLING, SASUKE-KUN?! SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE GOING TO RUN OUT OF MONEY IF YOU GAMBLE! WITHOUT MONEY, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO BUY OUR CHILDREN THE THINGS THEY NEED!" Karin flailed her arms up and down, pointing at Sasuke, then nearly ripping off her hair.

The spiky side of her hair had entirely tailored her whole hair. Now there was no 'soft', neat side of her. Her face was bright red, camouflaging with her characteristics.

"SASUKE-TEME HAS NEVER LOST ANY MONEY WHILE GAMBLING! SASUKE-TEME IS VERY GOOD AT GAMBLING, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto jumped up and fisted the air.

Karin pulled on her hair, "OH MY GOSH! JUST SHUT UP, YOU NOISY LITTLE DOG! STOP CALLING SASUKE-KUN, 'TEME'!"

"YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND, DATTEBAYO! RIGHT, SASUKE-**TEME**?!"

"Shut up, dobe."

Karin pointed at Naruto and cackled, "HA! YOU GO SASUKE-KUN!" She put her hands on her hips, "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU SHUT UP, YOU **DOBE**!" She guffawed, "YOU'RE THE BEST SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Go away Karin. Stop calling me 'Sasuke-kun'." He commanded, looking cooly at the said girl.

"MANNERS, SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched.

Naruto chuckled, "DATTEBAYO!" He punched the air, while seated on the couch.

As Karin started to walk away from the kitchen, both Sasuke and Naruto could hear her mutter plans they both doubted could ever work. "I swear, I'm going to have to work on Sasuke-kun's manners, as well as his emotions and his - kami.." She paused and shook her head.

The list went on and on..

* * *

_"You don't love me?"_

_"...I don't love you."_

_"..Oh.."_

* * *

The intense atmosphere of warmth, and the scent of sex immediately slapped him in the face.

_What the.._

"Sasuke." A strict, firm voice resounded the room. The said man stiffened.

"..What.."

Sasuke turned his head to the man who had just said that, "..The.."

He squinted his eyes at the silhouette at the door since the light behind him was bright, "..Hell.."

The silhouette lifted his arm and flicked the light on.

Bright lights illuminated the dark room.

The room showed a bed, in which Sasuke was on top of a particular pink haired girl.

**"IS THIS?!"** Red eyes flashed brighter, glinting because of the bright light.

"Oh my.. Kami-sama.." The girl whispered, her eyes widening and face growing red.

Tears started to gather and slither down her temples. She felt ashamed.

Sasuke gently, yet quickly pushed his body down so that it hid Sakura's nude body, he glared at his father.

"What do you think?" He replied with irritation, "Has your eyesight dulled, father?"

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't talk like that to your father." Sasuke looked down at the girl who lectured him with an airy voice.

"Hn.." He turned his gaze back at his father, "What do you want?" Sakura had the urge to slap his arm.

"Oh, I think that you're asking the wrong question in this current situation, son. The only question now is what I'm going to do with it." Fugaku crossed his arms, looking as superior as ever.

_(A/N: I literally passed out here. I woke up when I hit my head on the desk. It didn't hurt much, but hurts enough. Hopefully no one I know is reading this, because that would be so humiliating. I don't really like author's notes in the middle of a story, but I found it so funny that I had to share it.)_

Fugaku glared at Sakura then turned it to his youngest son;

**"You.****" **He pointed his index finger at him, "Outside." He turned his back on the couple then looked over his shoulder and at them, **"Now Sasuke."**

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke replied.

Fugaku then closed the door with a slam, leaving the couple alone and staring at the shaking door.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura whispered her eyes shining with fear, "What's he going to do?" Her voice getting more high pitched with every word.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sakura's bottom lip and chin started to shake and tears started to gather around her eyes, "Don't die..!" She whispered to him.

Sasuke's eyes furrowed, "I doubt that."

"Still! There's always a chance that you'll die! Don't take that chance, Sasuke-kun!" She whispered.

"You'll save me," He assured her.

After all, she is the apprentice of the city's best doctor. She was a doctor already, but she wanted to learn more things and therefore extended her apprenticeship with her Tsunade-shishou.

"Bu- But! Sasuke-kun, I suck!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her modesty, "No you don't, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, you'll surely die in my arms!"

"I trust my life to you." He said with a slight hint of amusement.

Sakura gaped at him as he stood up off the bed, picked his pants off the floor and put it on in a slow manner.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't go!" She whispered loudly, sitting up from the bed.

Sasuke smirked gently at her, "You know that's not a choice, Sakura." He then turned and looked around for his shirt.

A tear dropped down her cheek, "But..-"

"I have to prove my worth to him." Sasuke reasoned, "Then, maybe we can be together." He smiled slightly at her, walking over to the girl and crouching down.

Sakura's eyes softened as she looked down to him from her positioned. She leaned down, placing her left hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Sasuke kissed back then slowly pulled away, "Don't be annoying." He whispered slowly, getting up and putting on the shirt he found on the floor.

"Be strong." Sasuke encouraged, walking towards the door.

"I CAN'T! What if you don't come back?!"

Sasuke turned back around, "I will," He gave her a small crooked smile, "I always do. And you know exactly why," He hinted, staring pointedly at her, "So be strong for me."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, "Fine," She whispered and nervously chewed on her bottom lip, "I'm scared."

"Don't be."He smirked arrogantly at her, "I'm an Uchiha"

Sakura responded to him with a small glare, "He's an Uchiha as well."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "He's an old one."

"Older people are wiser."

"Younger ones are stronger."

"Fine," Sakura slumped her shoulders, "Just promise you'll come back."

"I will. I promise." He walked over to her and kissed her for the last time on the mouth.

She watched him walk towards the door, "Come back to me.." She whispered as he left the room, "Just.. Come back.." Her voice cracked and she was left in the darkness of the room as her lover closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the hallway of the Uchiha manor, facing his father's back.

...

Both of the Uchihas stood in the same position for a few minutes, completely frozen.

**"You."** Fugaku whipped around with red eyes. The Sharingan.

Sasuke stared at his father flatly.

"What have you done?!" Fugaku bellowed, "YOU HAVE BEEN ADULTEROUS TO YOUR BETROTHED!"

"Hn."

Fugaku's fists clenching didn't go overlooked with Sasuke, "You.. You cannot..- MY BUSINESS, SASUKE!"

"Your business is fine." The said boy replied monotonously.

Fugaku ignored him, "No.. No.. This is fine," His hands were slightly shaking in his fists.

"It is." Sasuke retorted back.

"IT IS ALL YOUR, AND THAT PINK HEADED GIRL'S FAULT!" He looked down at his shaking hands, eyes wide and forehead starting to slightly produce sweat as a sense of panic.

Sasuke glared but knew he couldn't say anything since he knew his father would not listen.

The older man seemed to be unaware of his son in front of him.. "I can.. I can fix this.."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his father, seemingly unknown as to what he was planning.

"You.. Sasuke.. You.." Fugaku looked up and in an instant he had his son's white polo shirt's collar in his grasp, "SASUKE! I CAN FIX THIS! IT'S ALWAYS ME HAVING TO FIX THIS! THIS... WE HAVE TO.. THE MARRIAGE.." The man told Sasuke of his plan, stammering, yet trying to stay calm.

Fugaku waited for Sasuke's reaction. "We- Well, Sasuke? Don't you think it's a splendid idea?"

The said boy in turn, glared his lethal red eyes at his father, "No."

His father chuckled what seemed like an evil laughter, "It doesn't matter what you think.."

"And I don't care what you say, I'm not going to do it."

* * *

_"YOU HAVE BEEN ADULTEROUS TO YOU BETROTHED!"_

Sakura's heart felt like it was being stabbed when she heard her lover's father say that.

_"- MY BUSINESS, SASUKE!"_

The pink haired girl felt guilty.. Perhaps.. She had been too selfish.. Perhaps.. This was not meant to be.. She was causing pain and struggle to people around her.

She stood up and gathered her clothing.

**_"IT IS ALL YOUR, AND THAT PINK HEADED GIRL'S FAULT!"_**

Sakura flinched and whimpered. Hurriedly, and unsteadily she got in her clothes. _"I don't feel good.. Making everyone around me suffer.." _Tears gathered and dropped down her face.

She leaned down and tied her shoes as fast as she could and proceeded to the door.

As she opened it, she found the boy she loved held by the collar and shoved against the wall by his very own father.

"YOU WILL MARRY KARIN!" Sasuke's eyes flashed to her figure.

"YOU WILL MARRY KARIN.. BY THE END OF THIS WEEK!" Sakura's eyes widened.

It was Wednesday today and as she heard Fugaku say so.. They were getting married on Friday.. Two days..

"Fu.. Fugaku-san.." Sakura's meek voice made the said man release his hold of Sasuke and turn around to see the small figure of the doctor.

"Go- Gomen..!" She bowed and rushed herself down the stairs, leaving both Uchihas standing there and watching.

"Sa-" The youngest Uchiha made a move to go down stairs.

"-Don't bother, Sasuke." His father's strong hand prevented him from proceeding to his objective. "It's better this way. She won't hurt as much as she will once you chase after her."

Fugaku's eyes hardened and seemed very determined, "You will be getting married."

**"In two days."**

* * *

Hiyya! I was going to finish this before I went back on holiday to my home country, the Philippines, but I forgot about the packing and stuff so I didn't have time to finish this..

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Sorry if I suck at writing, I'm only 14 and I know I'm writing about sex and stuff but I can't really write lemons because I don't really feel comfortable doing that and lemons just don't seem to fit in with this fic so swag.

**There will be a 3rd part.**

**Though reviews(especially friendly and detailed ones!) encourage and make me write my fics faster... -suggestive wink-**

**Give me some tips and stuff about writing! Thank you!**

**Follow me on Twittaa! JJibbless**


End file.
